


Demons

by Lpierce (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Female Spencer Reid - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lpierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Reid had a kid? what happened? what happens when the team finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> this story has an originally male character that has been turned into a female. there is smut and mentions of rape. please don't read if this isn't your thing.  
> not all chapters will have names  
> Also!! because spencer is a mother there will be a few changes, most likely minor.

Spencer hummed quietly as she fed her seven month old daughter. Despite how she was conceived, she was her most prized possession. Her sweet little Ally-cat. Today was her first day of work as an FBI agent. she had recently hired a babysitter and had her come over every day for a week. she wanted to make sure her daughter was taken care of. She had shown the woman every thing that would possibly need to be done. Luckily she was willing to stay multiple nights, but she couldn't stay for more than five days.

Spencer sighed as she slowly got up and walked to her bed room. She laid Allyson down in her bassinet and began to get dressed. She put on a white button up and a pair of black trousers along with a pair of black wedges. she wore the silver locket her mother had given her as a child, a present from her own father, which contained a picture of her holding Allyson for the first time in the hospital.

She picked up Allyson and grabbed a burping blanket. she spread it over her shoulder and chest and bean to burp her daughter. she was just finishing up when the door bell rang.

she opened the door and let the babysitter in, telling her that she had milk in the freezer and that there was food in the cupboards.

"Your welcome to anything Amy, and there are directions for everything on the kitchen counter, and thee bottles are in the cupboard right of the freezer. I may not be back until late, so i have the guest bedroom made up if you need it."

"OK, and if i need anything, is OK to call?" she asked as Spencer handed her the baby.

"Yes, and if i don't pick up there is a list of numbers to call, but if i don't answer call Jason Gideon first, OK?" Spencer said as she grabbed her bag, and her keys.

"Yes Ma'am" she said as Spencer walked out the door.

As always, the traffic wasn't bad, and she managed to make it to the FBI building early.

She made it through security easily, and slowly- but not too slow; made her way to her unit chief's office.

She knocked on the door of Aaron Hotchner's office, and after being told to come in, opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello, I'm Spencer Reid..." she said as she looked at the man in front of her. He was really... Attractive.


End file.
